Life's a Challenge
by Darlin
Summary: Ororo, Rogue & Jean have a girl's night out at Harry's. A little drunken fun while giving the men a little treat. RoLo


**Life's a Challenge – By Darlin**

**Disclaimer –**I own little but the plot with thanks to Almudena for the idea.****

**A/N – **Summer's been slow and I felt we needed a little more RoLo so here's a short story based on a challenge from Almudena at one of the Yahoo Storm groups that I wrote a year ago or so. I included all the suggestions as noted below.   
  
Write a RoLo story with the following things (all or just some): 1. People dancing with the Pulp Fiction BSO. 2. Somebody dressed like the playboy bunny. 3. A trouser breaking accidentally. 4. The sentence: "I never heard somebody screaming so loud for so little thing." 5. A discussion about sexual fantasies and why there are impossible to make true, in public and ending almost shouting. 6. The next bit of conversation: He: Excuse me... She: Excuse you? For what? What are you thinking about that the first thing you say to me is "excuse me"?

.

Harry's Hideaway was a favorite hangout for the X-Men though Ororo could never understand that. The music was always blaring too loud and the smoke from all the cigarettes and cigars was almost nauseating for her. Tonight was no different. Why she had let Jean talk her into going there she would never know but here she was trying to get comfortable in the not so clean booth that Jean had chosen for them.

Ororo watched her best friend sipping her second drink and wondered why Jean had wanted to have a girl's night out when all she was doing was people watching. Ororo hated people watching almost as much as she hated bars which she associated with idiots and drunks but perhaps they were idiots because they got drunk and couldn't help themselves from acting like idiots, she thought and then wondered what she'd just been thinking and why.  
  
"Hey, y'all where's everyone else at?" Rogue hollered as she came up to the booth.  
  
"No one else has come yet," Jean said then laughed hysterically as if she'd said something incredibly witty.  
  
Ororo and Rogue looked at each other briefly, neither sure what Jean found so funny.  
  
"Come – get it – come!"  
  
"Um, sugah, ya think you've had a little too many?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Are you going to be counting my every drink, mommy?" Jean snapped.  
  
"So y'all seen Remy?" Rogue changed the subject as she plopped down next to Ororo.  
  
"And I haven't come in ages . . ." Jean muttered under her breath though neither Ororo nor Rogue heard her, or at least they pretended not to have heard her.  
  
"Not for a few hours," Ororo said. "Surely you do not miss him already?"  
  
"Well, ah – y'all know how it is when yer in love an' can't stand being away from yer sweetie fer a minute? Ah still feel like that."  
  
"You can't do anything so why even bother?" Jean asked as she waved down a waitress.  
  
"Sugah, you've definitely had one too many."  
  
"Perhaps we should go," Ororo said with a sigh.  
  
"No, I don't wanna go! I want some action!" Jean wailed.  
  
"What?" Both Ororo and Rogue asked as one, both truly shocked by Jean's very loud remark.  
  
"I feel just like Rogue – like an untouchable leper everyone's scared of and why should I? I'm not like   
her! I got a flamin' husband – the SOB!"  
  
"Oh, no she didn't just go there!" Rogue exclaimed as she jumped up, her hands curling into fists ready to take the conversation to an entirely different level.  
  
Fortunately the music ebbed and died just then and the waitress, dressed in full Playboy Bunny regalia came scurrying over to see if everything was all right.  
  
"Whaddya girls want tanight?" The bunny asked.  
  
"Sex," Jean said quite matter-of-factly.  
  
"Another Sex on the Beach comin' up. You two want the same?"  
  
"No thank you," Ororo said as she tried not to laugh. "Another virgin Pina Colada would be nice though."  
  
"She ain't no virgin an' that'll be her third one," Jean laughed and winked slyly at the waitress.  
  
"Give me what she's havin' so ah can get as drunk as her otherwise ah might have ta punch her lights out," Rogue ordered.  
  
After the waitress left Jean pushed out of the booth and wandered over to the jukebox.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with little Miss Goody Two Shoes, 'Ro?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I have no idea but it can not possibly be good."  
  
"Oh, my favorite movie song!" Jean squealed from across the room and soon they heard the loud music from Pulp Fiction blaring.  
  
Ororo and Rogue watched their friend with true concern. It wasn't long before she was approached by a man, not too bad looking either. Jean jumped when he tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Excuse you? For what? What are you thinking about that the first thing you say to me is excuse me'?" Jean questioned saucily.  
  
"I-I was just gonna ask you to dance – you like the song an' all an' I thought . . ."  
  
"Oh, I know what you're thinking an' what it is you want from me," Jean said with a look of disgust that quickly turned into a look of appraisal as she eyed him up and down. Finding him not quite as repulsive as she first had she took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Oh shoot, Ororo! Jean's got a case of the hornies," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Hornies?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Duh! Ro, she ain't gettin' none an' she's mad an' horny! Looks like she's planin' on getting' some tanight though. I'd lay odds on it."  
  
"That is just plain disgusting!"  
  
"It ain't if ya ain't gettin' none," Rogue said with a look that showed she knew just how Jean felt.  
  
"Perhaps we should call Scott," Ororo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, if he's gonna do her right here in the bar go ahead but ah don't think they've been gettin' along too good from how she's been actin' tanight, do you?"  
  
"I have no idea. She has said nothing about Scott since we arrived," Ororo said as she hit the speed dial on her cell phone.  
  
.

When Remy and Logan entered the bar they were both surprised to see all the waitresses dressed like Playboy Bunnies. It was, however, nearly Halloween which could explain the treat but what really made their mouths fall open in dumbfounded shock was the sight of Jean gravitating on the floor like a stripper using some strange man as a pole.

They both stopped in their tracks, a little stunned but clearly enjoying the entertainment. It got a little more interesting when Jean ditched her partner and ran over to   
Ororo who was draining her third drink. The men couldn't help but laugh when Jean tried to pull the always staid Ororo up out of her seat.  
  
"Come on, honey – dance with me before the song goes off!" Jean pleaded.  
  
Ororo looked at Rogue in a silent appeal for help but Rogue merely grinned and literally pushed Ororo off the seat as she slurped up the rest of her own drink. Ororo gave Rogue a look that told the younger woman that she was clearly going to pay for her actions when she got back.  
  
"Whoa!" Logan gasped.  
  
"_C'est mon tour_!" Remy whistled low and long as he watched Jean slide her lithe body against Ororo's taller form. It was as if the weather goddess was the perfect substitute for her last partner whom Jean had used as a pole.  
  
"Put yer eyes back in yer head an' yer tongue back in yer mouth, Gumbo that's 'Ro out there!" Logan barked though is own eyes were glued to Ororo.  
  
"Can you say every man's fantasy'?" Remy asked.  
  
"Can you shut up?"  
  
"But, mon homme, it's really every man's fantasy come true right here jus' for us!" Remy was all smiles.   
  
"Fantasies'll get ya in a world of hurtin' boy – ten o'clock – or did ya ferget who we were meetin'?" Logan asked with a nod in the direction where Rogue sat trying to get the very last drop from her upturned glass.  
  
Remy grimaced when he saw Rogue. She looked like she was going to lick her glass clean most thoroughly or die trying.   
  
"Remy t'ink he better go over an' . . ."  
  
"Nothin' doin'," Logan said. "Let's find a table. They don't need ta know we're here yet."  
  
Remy grinned. When they found a booth on the other side of the bar but still within sight of the dance floor they were both nearly floored when Rogue joined Jean and Ororo. She wore a big grin and fortunately a pair of gloves as she let her hands roam freely over Jean and Ororo's bodies. Both men's mouths fell when Rogue's hands started going places neither of them thought they should go or at least while they were in public. This was more than a fantasy come true much to the men's delight.   
  
"I t'ink I've died an' gone ta heaven," Remy mumbled.  
  
Logan couldn't disagree.   
  
On the dance floor Jean was laughing and moaning jutting out her hips as if she were enjoying Rogue's ministrations to the utmost.   
  
"That's it! Oh, don't stop! I always wanted to do something like this while Scott watched! Oh, I wish he could see me now the bastard!"  
  
"I think it's quite indecent," Ororo said trying to pull away from Jean who had her arms wrapped around Ororo now.  
  
"Oh, no ya don't, Ororo! Life is short, live it up!" Rogue laughed and she put her hands on Ororo's hips and began to thrust her pelvis into her friend's backside. "Why can't we all have a little fun sometimes?"   
  
"It – I . . ." Ororo was at a loss for words.  
  
"Ah wish ah could wear one of those Playboy Bunny costumes fer Remy," Rogue said wistfully. "Heck, ah just wish ah could have sex!"  
  
"The Playboy Bunny outfit didn't do it for Scott – neither did the cheerleader outfit or the nurse outfit. Sometimes I think he's just too uptight," Jean laughed.   
  
"Scott seems too sensible for that," Ororo said almost defensively.  
  
"Every red blooded American male has fantasies like that," Jean insisted. "And every American woman too – just like me. We all have our fantasies."  
  
"Maybe just not so skanky," Rogue laughed as she began to slink down Ororo's body.  
  
"Haven't you ever wished you could do something like this in public?" Jean asked. "Or do it in public even? Like imagine Scott walking in and seeing us and he'd be so hot he'd take me right here or maybe on a table – yeah, hot sex an' not even caring who saw us!"  
  
"That would be impossible," Ororo said.  
  
"Yup, too uptight, I agree," Jean muttered as she started doing the old 70's dance the bump', her small bottom hitting against first Ororo's fuller one and then Rogue's.  
  
"It's just a fantasy – nothin' wrong with fantasies," Rogue laughed as she let Ororo go and began rubbing her hands up and down all over Jean. "Ah know what ya mean, Jean honey, 'cause ah know the Cajun wants it like this – two women with everyone watchin'!"  
  
"What?" Ororo had stopped dancing.  
  
"Oh, don't pretend ta be shocked, Ororo! You know the swamp rat better 'n anyone. Maybe he ain't the slut he used ta be but, sugah he's still one horny little bastard."  
  
"Could you see Scott going down on me here?"  
  
Ororo nearly gagged. "You would be arrested!" she gasped.  
  
"Oh handcuff me baby! Handcuff me!" Jean screamed.  
  
"Ah got it," Rogue dropped to her knees in front of Jean.  
  
"Oh yeah, Rogue right there!" Jean shouted as Rogue pretended to do just what Jean had wished Scott would do to her. "Oh yeah, baby! Oh yeah!"  
  
"By the bright lady we are all going to be arrested! Rogue, child get up from there!" Ororo shrieked, truly alarmed as Jean's shouts were drawing even more attention to them.   
  
"Sure, sugah," Rogue laughed and crawled over to do the same thing to Ororo.  
  
Ororo pushed Rogue away. She didn't feel well. She was hot and tired all of a sudden, barely able to stand. When Rogue stood up and took Ororo into her arms Ororo didn't complain, but held onto her friend barely swaying to the music.   
  
"Sometimes you can be no fun at all, Ororo! Haven't ya ever had thoughts like that? Ah mean you can't be all virgin queen on us all the time! An' knowin' Remy like ah do ah know you two didn't jus' talk all that time you two hung out!"

"My private life is just that, Rogue! Am I not entitled to my privacy?"

"So you did screw mah man! Ah knew it!"

Ororo tried to push away from Rogue but her head felt so bad and so heavy she leaned against her screaming friend and closed her eyes.

"What was it like? Ah know he's gotta be good! Near 'bout perfect ah expect. Was it jus' like a dream? Damn you, you got all the luck an' all the men!"

Ororo glanced at Rogue who had gone from a screaming fit of jealousy to envious chagrin in a split second.  
  
"Just what men do I have?" Ororo tried to laugh and groaned instead.  
  
"Logan's always got his eye on ya – ah know he'd love ta do ya."  
  
"In his dreams," Ororo said stiffly. She really needed to sit down. It was too hot and being sandwiched between two sex crazed women didn't help matters.  
  
"Ah saw y'all walking t'gether late last night. Just what were y'all doin'?" Rogue asked with a knowing look.  
  
Jean began doing the Batman dance, two fingers on either side of her face raking back and forth over her eyes.  
  
"I do not find this funny in the least," Ororo said.  
  
"But ya ain't leavin' now are ya?" Rogue asked with a grin.  
  
"I do not think I can stand . . . on my own. I am beginning to feel . . . peculiar."   
  
"Virgin my eye," Jean laughed.   
  
"You spiked her drink didn't ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"What's with you tonight, Jean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'm hot an' horny an' I wanna do the nasty right here, right now! Who's man enough to take me right now?" Jean demanded loud enough for all to hear and then she burst out laughing again.  
  
"This is why I do not frequent bars," Ororo said as she pulled away from Rogue.  
  
"Ororo, don't go," Jean whined as her friend started to leave.  
  
"I think we have . . . danced enough for the night," Ororo said though she wasn't sure the words came out right, as her tongue felt unusually thick. Suddenly it was hard concentrating and trying to walk at the same time.   
  
"I-I don't feel so good," Ororo said when she tripped and caught hold of Jean to keep from falling.  
  
"Just breathe and hold onto me, sweetheart," Jean said with a smile that fell when she saw a certain someone approaching them.  
  
"Excuse me . . .?"  
  
"Oh, dear . . ."   
  
"Need some help?"   
  
"Scott? Um, well yes!" Jean threw her arms around her husband. "I'm so in need of a nice big . . . Ororo! Ooops!"  
  
Ororo had slumped to the floor when Jean had released her. She felt ill and moaned, "I think I am going to be sick."  
  
"Jean! Now ya've gone an' done it!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"I think you girls have had enough," Scott said and nodded at Logan and Remy from across the room. They reluctantly got up and made their way over to the women.   
  
"Remy! When you'd get here?" Rogue asked with alarm when she saw her beau.  
  
"Jus' in time ta watch de show, chere an' what a show it was! Better 'n foreplay, oh yeah!"  
  
Rogue gulped, looking around somewhat guiltily. When she saw Scott half carrying his wife to the entrance she hurried after him anxious to escape from Remy.  
  
"Ororo, darlin' you gonna be okay?" Logan asked as he leaned over her.  
  
"Air – I need air."  
  
"Stormy, you been a bad girl again, what'd Remy tell you? You know you can't hold yer liquor!" Remy scolded her as he and Logan helped her up.   
  
"I had virgin pina co-co coco something another's," Ororo said weakly. "And do not call me Storm."  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"Stormy! You know what I mean!"  
  
"An' you get too feisty for your own good when you drink, chere!"   
  
The waitress, who had served the women earlier, was passing by and she shook her head, her breast bouncing in her outfit, and nodded towards the quarreling couple by the door.  
  
"The redhead said ta skip the virgin fer yer friend here an' give her some alcohol. Said it was a joke but she only had three of 'em – she'll be alright I didn't make 'em too strong."   
  
"I . . . will . . . kill Jean!" Ororo fumed. "After I kill myself."  
  
Logan felt sorry for her but couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Logan, I'm goin' to see Rogue gets home alright – you okay wid Stormy?"  
  
"Do not call me . . ." Ororo tried to lunge at Remy but staggered and Logan caught her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take care of her," Logan assured the Cajun. He picked up the tipsy goddess and started for the door.   
  
"You sure put on a show, 'Roro," he said after they passed the feuding Summers near the entrance.  
  
"I am glad someone enjoyed it. Jean is out of control."  
  
"She just needs a real man," Logan said.  
  
"And I suppose you would be that man?" Ororo asked with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm a one man woman that likes a one woman man – thought you knew that?"  
  
The cool fresh air hit Ororo hard in the face and she opened her mouth breathing in deeply.  
  
"You were pretty sexy up there, being all felt up by a couple of skirts," Logan commented.  
  
"Every man's fantasy," Ororo said easily.  
  
"Maybe some."  
  
"Not you?"  
  
"I've been there, done that – it ain't what it's cracked up to be. Sometimes ya just want one good woman an' ya don't need nothin' else."  
  
He was being more open than Ororo was used to. She found it quite intriguing. He helped her sit down on the curb and rubbed her back while she leaned back slightly, looking up at the night sky.   
  
"You're lookin' good tonight," he said. "I mean ya always look good an' all but – well somethin' about you tonight . . ." His words trailed off.  
  
"I will take that as a compliment and hope we both forget this night ever happened when tomorrow comes," she sighed.  
  
"How long have we been seeing each other?" He asked as his arm went around her shoulders.  
  
"I do not remember," she whispered, her head falling gently against his chest.

It felt good sitting there together. It felt good being   
in his arms. If only she didn't feel like throwing up she thought fuzzily. They both looked up when a swatch of light fell over them as the door to Harry's opened. Scott was trying to drag a loudly protesting Jean out of the bar.  
  
"I just want a little!" Jean was shouting. "I am your wife and I deserve a little sometimes don't I?"   
  
"We oughta get outta here before she blows," Logan said.  
  
"She has already blown several times – once with Rogue, maybe twice, and she has survived so far – let her be," Ororo said. "Unless you . . ."  
  
He shook his head. "That was a long time ago. I've moved on – been interested in someone else."  
  
"Oh?" For some reason Ororo didn't think that was good.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw the look of dismay on her face.  
  
"I-I think I am drunk. My thinking is not right."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I actually think I am . . . jealous," she said with a look of confusion.  
  
"No need to be, darlin'," Logan chuckled.  
  
"Of course you are right but am I mistaken - were you and I not seeing each other?"  
  
He laughed. "You are drunk, darlin'. We've been seein' each other long enough for you to know the woman I'm talkin' about is you, 'Ro."   
  
"Please tell me you have been drinking too."  
  
"One beer while I watched the show you girls put on but I'm not the one who's drunk."  
  
"Oh, I am drunk – do not tell a soul, please, I do not know why she did this to me."  
  
"Jeanie's a little ditzy sometimes," Logan said. He sniffed at Ororo's hair and smiled. "You smell good. You always do."  
  
"You feel good," Ororo admitted. "This is nice."  
  
"Think we should make it official – tell the others – maybe set a date even?"   
  
When Ororo didn't answer he sighed thinking she was too drunk to comprehend what he'd just said but one look at Ororo changed his mind.  
  
"Kiss me," Ororo said and he obliged.  
  
"Wait a minute buddy!" Jean was yelling while she chased after Scott. "Come back here!"  
  
"You're drunk, Jean. You don't know what you're doing!" Scott cried as he attempted to stay one step ahead of his wife.  
  
"Don't I? I'll show you and your little white witch too!" Jean laughed wickedly and using her telekinesis she lifted Scott up off the pavement and set him down on a nearby fence or rather hooked him by his belt on the fence.  
  
"Jean! What . . .? Look . . . just calm down!"  
  
"Okay," she said smugly and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Jean! You can't just leave me here!"  
  
"I've been Marvel Girl and the Phoenix! I've died and come back how many times! I can bloody well do whatever the hell I want!" Jean growled, sounding more like a Wolverine than Logan ever had.  
  
Scott tugged at the fence and tried to get a good hold on it hoping to pull himself up but Jean spun around, and using her powers lifted then flung Scott hard to the ground. Scott was clearly shaken. He caught hold of the fence behind him and pulled himself up. In the process his   
pants fell to his knees or rather tugged down involuntarily by his rather intoxicated spouse. He grabbed at them desperately and unsuccessfully. Jean screamed with delight and with a little telekinetic push his boxers followed the way of his pants.  
  
"Yum," she giggled and leapt at her husband.  
  
"I never heard somebody screaming so loud for so little thing," Logan grunted before he turned his attention back to Ororo, his lips meeting hers again.

.

_C'est mon tour_ – It's my turn


End file.
